Radiant heaters are frequently used in warehouses, factories, and commercial settings to provide a warm environment during cold weather. In such systems, tubular conduits (e.g., “tubes”) may hang from the ceiling or other overhead structure. A heated fluid (provided by a power plant) passes through the tube and heats the tube. The tube radiates heat waves (e.g., heat transfer by radiation) to an adjacent area, such as toward the floor. A reflector may direct the radiated heat in a desired direction. A heating system of this type may warm objects or people on loading docks, near open doorways, or where conditions may cause a high heat loss.